


Lights Out

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Gun Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank has some fun with his new toy.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So a lot of people (or just a couple really) were saying they wanted to read more of "Shut Me Up." So I figured today's prompt would be the perfect chance to continue it. And maybe in the future I will write something longer with more plot.
> 
> Also, I just left today to go on vacation! :D I'm very excited, but unfortunately it means I will have less time to write. I will finish this challenge, but I won't be doing another one next month, though I will still try to post regularly.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for being so kind to me here! It's been a rough month, but writing on here has been in a way very therapeutic. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Day twenty-six: gun play

Frank shoved the barrel of the gun past Gerard's red lips, growling, "Better listen to me, whore, if you don't want your brains splattered on the wall."

  
Gerard whined, giving Frank these desperate eyes. He tried to convey his willingness to be obedient, praying that his captor wouldn't pull the trigger.

  
"Good," Frank said, pulling the gun out of the other man's mouth and smacking him on the head with it. "Hands and knees."

  
Gerard cried out at the feeling of the hard metal against his head, but obeyed immediately, terrified and shaking. Tears streamed down his face, and he whimpered when rough, calloused hands yanked his pants down.

  
"Mmm," Frank hummed, slapping Gerard's ass and smirking at the way it jiggled and the cry Gerard let out. "You've got a nice fuckin ass, huh baby? Can't wait to fucking tear it apart."

  
Gerard sobbed, burying his head in his arms. He was scared and upset and angry and fucking humiliated, but there was nothing he could do about it. The cold metal of the gun trailed up his thigh, and then Gerard gasped when he realized where Frank was moving it. The end of the barrel was pressed right against his hole, hard and unforgiving.

  
"No no, please no..." Gerard begged, shaking his head. He was praying to whatever God there might be that Frank would have mercy on him.

  
Frank chuckled, beginning to nudge the tip of the gun inside the other man. "You're not really in charge here, are you slut? And if you do one fucking thing out of line, I will pull the fucking trigger and blow your guts out. Understand?"

  
Gerard's only response was to sob and scream as Frank raped him with the handgun. He shoved it into the other man's ass, forcibly opening him around it and making him wail. When he pulled it back it was dripping with blood.

  
Frank didn't go slow; he slammed the gun into Gerard over and over, tearing him and making him shriek and writhe in pain. He begged almost incoherently, just wanting Frank to stop, but it was no use. His kidnapper was enjoying himself too much, groaning and hitting Gerard violently with his free hand, leaving red marks on his ass and thighs and back as he watched the blood run down his thighs.

  
In that moment, Gerard wished he was dead. He just wanted the agonizing, blinding pain to stop. He found himself wishing Frank would choke him out again, so he at least wouldn't have to suffer like this. But Frank wasn't that kind, and he loved hearing Gerard's screams and wails.

  
"Pretty baby," he murmured, fucking Gerard ruthlessly. "Does this hurt? Or do you like this, you fucking whore? You wanna be fucking ruined, huh?"

  
Gerard couldn't tell how much time had passed before Frank was groaning and coming on his ass and thighs. He could feel the blood spill from his ass when Frank pulled the gun out, before he collapsed on the bed.

  
Then everything went black.


End file.
